Various efforts have been made to improve the performances of wireless communications, such as data rate, latency, reliability and mobility, for the next generation (e.g., 5G New Radio (NR)) wireless communication systems. Among these goals, the next generation wireless communication systems introduce a function of PDCP duplication to achieve higher reliability on data transmission.
With the PDCP duplication, a transmitting device may increase the probability that the corresponding receiving device successfully receives the data. However, the details on how to apply the PDCP duplication in the wireless communication systems have not been extensively discussed. Thus, improvements are needed in the art.